<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Words of a Shooting Star by lesbienders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837310">Last Words of a Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbienders/pseuds/lesbienders'>lesbienders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbienders/pseuds/lesbienders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"the battle had been long and exhausting. ranboo laid on the ground, he could feel himself slipping. he was scared."</p>
<p>or the last things ranboo remembers before it all ends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>based off last words of a shooting star by mitski :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Words of a Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twitter is @lesbienders ^^! lets be friends :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the battle had been long and exhausting. ranboo laid on the ground, he could feel himself slipping. he was scared. scared to leave phil and techno. scared to leave his pets. scared to leave his family, the one he made all on his own. he could still hear the calls of the egg in the back of his mind telling him that hes slipping. hes glad even if these are his last moments, he hopes he made enough memories with everyone. he hopes he wont be forgotten as easily as the ruins of l’manburg were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>All of this turbulence wasn't forecasted </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Apologies from the intercom </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I am relieved that I'd left my room tidy </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They'll think of me kindly </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>When they come for my things</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it wasnt supposed to end this way. he tried so hard to make it out ok, he didnt want anyone to worry for him. now that its over he realized he never got to say goodbye. though, he’s grateful for that all the same. he knows everyone is finally safe. techno and phil will finally be able to go into retirement, permanently, and tubbo would be able to do anything his heart desired. he remembers the way the boy only reached up to his hips and how he would have to bend down to hug him. he remembers the way techno would softly knock on his door early in the morning to ask him over for breakfast. he doesnt want to go. he doesnt want to forget the way his heart swelled when phil called him his son for the first time. he doesnt want to forget the way enderchest crawled into his lap and purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They'll never know how I'd stared at the dark in that room </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>With no thoughts </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Like a blood-sniffing shark </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And while my dreams made music in the night </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Carefully </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I was going to live</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he looked up at the vines hanging from the ceiling, water slowly dripping down them reminding him that this was really happening. the pain he felt from the water was dull in comparison to how the wound in his stomach felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the clacking sounds of hooves could be heard getting closer and closer to the room the egg used to reside. the quiet whispers from who he assumed to be the creators of the footsteps was the only thing keeping him awake. they might find him, they could save him, he wasnt going to die not yet not for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>You wouldn't leave till we loved in the morning</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>You'd learned from movies how love ought to be</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And you'd say you love me and look in my eyes</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>But I know through mine you were</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Looking in yours</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the whispers got louder and louder until they were directly next to him. They sounded just like techno and phil, its quite funny isnt it? the people he wanted to see the most showing up to save him yet again, or maybe it wasnt them and bad had come to finish him off. he couldnt make out their faces but they certainly recognized him. the figures had started to move him, apologies slipping out of their mouths as they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he felt himself getting colder and colder as time went by, the men obviously trying to quicken their pace. it was hard to stay awake. every time he tried to fall asleep the man carrying him would beg him to stay awake, something about not losing another brother? he couldnt remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And did you know the liberty bell is a replica</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Silently housed in its original walls</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And while its dreams played music in the night</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Quietly</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>It was told to believe</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he woke up warmer than usual, he could hear crackling from what he assumed to be the fireplace. there was loud shuffling on the floor above him, whoever was up there didnt sound too happy. the thought of upsetting the person who let him into their home sent him into a coughing fit, what could only be described as blood and small pieces of red vine falling into his hands. he remembers, he remembers the egg, and he remembers the hole in the ground where it used to lay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the sound of the hooves coming down the ladder alerting him again. the pig, man maybe, walked up to him and held his face in his hands. tears welled up in the mans eyes as he looked at the boy who he thought of as his own brother. the boy confused as the bigger man engulfed him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. “dont do that ever again ranboo. I was scared. please just be more careful for my sake.” the older man hugged the boy tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>I always wanted to die clean and pretty</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>But I'd be too busy on working days</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>So I am relieved that the turbulence wasn't forecasted</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>I couldn't have changed anyways</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the boy sat there in the older mans arms and waited. it felt so familiar yet so different. he looked around the room and noticed something that caught his attention. a crown, black and white, sitting on the table next to a larger one, they look so right next to each other. too right for his liking. it confused him even more, where was he and why was this man hugging him? and why did it feel so familiar? once the man let go of him he decided it was the right time to ask, “excuse me sir, not to be insensitive but may i ask, do i know you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>I am relieved that I'd left my room tidy</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Goodbye</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic took me like 5 days :&lt; i was so nervous to write it because i didnt want to mess up ranboos character ^^! i do hope everyone enjoys it though &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>